1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monolithically constituted gasket assembly with a cover for fitting to a case of a hard disk drive unit and relates to the hard disk drive unit.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive unit is employed as a memory device by a computer and the like and comprises active components such as magnetic disks, magnetic heads, a disk driving unit, a controller and the like, which are accommodated in a gas-tight space formed by a case and its cover. A gasket is employed so as to keep the case of the hard disk drive unit in a gas-tight state.
FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a rough arrangement constituted by a case and a cover usually employed by the above-mentioned hard disk drive unit. An elastic gasket 12 is arranged inside and outside of a cover 11 so as to pierce through the cover 11 so that a gasket assembly is monolithically constituted with the cover. The monolithically constituted gasket assembly is fitted to a case 13 of the hard disk drive unit.
However, in a conventional hard disk drive unit which employs the monolithically constituted gasket assembly, gas apt to leak via pierced holes in directions A and B, which gives bad effects on operating performances of the hard disk drive unit.
Such leaks of gas are caused, when the gasket 12 is deformed by a compressing force between the cover 11 and the case 13. When an object 14 is moved in a direction C as illustrated in FIG. 4A, corresponding portion of the gasket 12 is cut by the object 14, consequently, a gap is formed. When the gasket 12 is tilted as illustrated in FIG. 4B, it is deformed so that a gap is also formed.